


Stereotypes

by valzilla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gertalia secret santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzilla/pseuds/valzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the gerita secret santa, and my dear recipient tammydy.<br/>It goes along with one of their prompt ideas (and some smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 – Ludwig and Feliciano are at a party and suddenly Ludwig storms out of the house after Alfred was telling Nazi jokes to everyone. Feliciano chases after him and...

From outside of the common apartments surrounded by bustling city life bright with lights and the sounds of others, this day was no exception. With the beat of a pop song loud and thumping, even from outside the complex, Ludwig found himself trying to find an excuse to leave immediately and return home without another word. He would have never left his house in the first place if it weren’t for Feliciano, who would never say ‘no’ to going to a good party.

As they went up the elevator to the highest floor while Feliciano continued his usual chatter concerning anything that would pop into his head, Ludwig’s stomach only doubled with dread.

Ludwig was never one for parties. 

Get-togethers? Sure.

Meetings? Ok.

Anything else? Of course.

Even when he was in college he wouldn’t bother going to anything louder than what he prefered. If it was at clubs or even the usual sorority, Ludwig would feel a bit odd there. Nearly out of place. Although, his outgoing boyfriend made him feel even more so. He was never one to stay in a single location for long times, or to refuse a good dance.

Arriving at the door, before they could even knock (although Ludwig doubted it would be heard), the door quickly opened and they were greeted with a large bright smile.

“Hey! You dudes made it! Everyone else is inside so just come in!”

Being greeted by anyone near by, familiar voices were heard.

Gilbert’s odd cackles, Romano’s curses, Mathias’ loud laughter, Feliks’ valley girl speak, Ivan’s odd giggles, Yao’s accent seeping through his yelling, Im Yong Soo’s ridiculous claims, Arthur’s proper yet fowl language, Heracles low and slow words that followed suit to Sadiq’s loud and quick ones; as the pair walked through the apartment, it seemed as if all of their friends from all over the world were at the party. 

Getting something to drink, both had run into Kiku, who in Ludwig’s honest opinion, seemed surprisingly excited for the party. Of course, having Heracles and Sadiq accompany him may have been a factor.

“Kiku! I didn’t think I would see you here!” Feliciano greeted Kiku with a hug and kiss on both cheeks, successfully making him fluster. “I thought you wouldn’t really like being in places like this, but you look so happy!”

“Yes, well, Heracles had convinced me to accompany him, and after Sadiq had joined him in asking me, it couldn’t have been helped.” His ambivalence to the situation wasn’t able to hide the smile peeking through his neutral expression.

Giving a curt goodbye to the Japanese man, after he had been dragged away to figure out an argument that Greek and Turkish men had gotten into once again, the couple was left to figure out what to do.

Although, before Ludwig could even mutter a single word, a squeal that left the Italian man beside him as a new song came to life only gave the German a rather large hint as to what his boyfriend would like to do. Nearly running towards a few of his own friends, the group began to dance in their own way (although Feliciano was looking a bit more attractive with the way his hips moved to beat). 

Staying near the back, having found a conversation with his own brother and Roderich, Elizaveta joining only a little later, Ludwig was surprised when he realized that he no longer had the knot in his stomach and instead relished in the feeling and continued his chatter with Elizaveta as Gilbert threw jokes here and there about his most recent ‘adventure’ with Francis and Antonio. They, of course, after hearing their names mentioned, seemed to join the group out of seemingly nowhere. Along with them, came Arthur, who had been previously arguing with Francis, became enthralled with the tales that the three best friends began to tell, not even bothering to interject as his own name became part of the banter. Nearing the end of the story came Alfred, who did his best to not interrupt the story, was listening intently, calling the attention of many others. By the end of it, a rather large group of their friends circled around the Frenchman, Spaniard, and self-proclaimed Prussian, none of them wanting to ruin the flow their words.

Once the story was over, the ending leaving everyone laughing, even Ludwig giving out a few chuckles, the group stayed somewhat whole as they began to give jokes to see who could say that they were the funniest at the party. 

One thing led to another, and soon they were giving lighthearted jokes at stereotypes of their countries that no one could deny.

As the jokes continued, Feliciano had found his boyfriend and stayed by his side, left arm interlocked with right as they continued to enjoy the party that Ludwig couldn’t even remember that he had regret going to.

At some point the topics moved onto European nations. Arthur gave one about Francis’ own nationality, only to receive a witty remark on his own country. Spain spewed one about Gilbert’s ‘Prussian-ism’, which they all laughed at with no remorse. Yao snickered one about Ivan, Feliks laughed about one with Toris, Lukas deftly humored his own group with one about Mathias, and so on and so forth. No one tried to reach anything beyond little teasing remarks, but when Alfred gave in his own two cents, regret filled the atmosphere.

“Hey, Ludwig, if you’re German and you always correct people with the way the talk, doesn’t that make you a grammar Nazi?”

An sharp inhale of breath and the laughter died down quickly. Alfred's laughter replaced what the group had lost and a few decided to leave to other areas before anything too bad would take place.

Ludwig’s voice was gruff, but didn’t dare hide his anger. “What?”

“Nah, y’unno! It’s just a joke!” Noticing Ludwig’s intimidating glare, Alfred only realized a fraction of the situation he had put himself in. “Now don’t look at me like that! I know that they taught self defense in the Hitler youth group, but you don’t have to look like you’ll beat me up!” His laughter only sounded obnoxious to Ludwig. 

As he fumed at the joke he couldn’t believe was told, Feliciano quickly tugged on the German’s sleeve. 

His voice was nearly unheard. “Luddy?”

Through his thoughts, the music was nearly blurred background noise. Those around him grew uncomfortable with the angered silence. Soon enough, people began to quietly leave the group, the last was Alfred who was tugged away by Matthew and Arthur.

Speed walking to the door, he left the party in a haste. Feliciano could be heard calling out to him, but at this this point all Ludwig wanted to do was leave as fast as he could and forget the whole experience happened entirely.

Arriving to the car, by the time he had unlocked it, Feliciano had found him. He was out of breath from running, but continued to try his best to console Ludwig.

Getting into the car, Ludwig sped off as Feliciano remained in the passengers seat, the worry on his face never leaving. The ride was swift, and once they entered the house, even their three dogs wouldn't get near them. Walking up the stairs, Ludwig only wanted to sleep the day off as he skipped every other step, Feliciano in pursuit behind him.

No words were uttered as they both changed into their pyjamas. Taking a shower, Ludwig stayed in his flannel pajama pants, the button up having been taken by Feliciano. Once they both had gotten into bed, Ludwig sat with glasses atop his nose while he tried to read a book with his bedside lamp being the only light in the room, and Feliciano with his head on the German’s lap, neither wanting to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Swiftly sitting up, Feliciano surprised Ludwig when he wordlessly closed his book to place it away from them, removed his glasses, and then had crawled onto his boyfriend’s lap.

Wrapping his arms around him, he spoke quietly and gently. “Luddy, please talk to me.”

Ludwig’s voice was stern, but soft as well. “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Please.”

His voice grew quiet. “No, Feliciano.”

“I wanna know if you’re okay Luddy.” He paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “I’ve never seen you react like that before.”

A heavy groan and Ludwig began to speak. “Feliciano.” They looked into each other’s eyes, worry in the Italian’s and pain in the German’s. “Have you ever… known that there’s something completely awful that someone in your family had been forced to do, even if they had acknowledged the fact that it was awful?” 

Silence answered his question. 

“Well… imagine if you would have to live with that. Knowing that even though the people involved all regret what they did, they can not undo what they had done.” Ludwig’s voice grew stronger. “To know that it is a constant joke to others. To have these things teased at, yet when spoken of, never understood?” His voice wavered. “To be compared to a monster?”

“Oh no. Luddy…” Thinking quickly, he takes Ludwig’s face into his hands, looking at him head on. “Luddy. You are not a monster, and nobody else is either.”

Ludwig refused to meet Feliciano’s eyes.

“And you wanna know why?”

“...Why?” His voice was barely heard.

“Because of the way you treat me and everyone else.” He placed a hand on Ludwig’s cheek, making eye contact, and being sure to keep it as he spoke. “You always are so nice and sweet. You yell a lot, but that’s because I always forget to clean or maybe I took a siesta in your office or maybe I didn’t do something right or sometimes there’s when I give food to your dogs or even whe-”

“Feliciano.”

“Oh, right! But you see what I mean, right!? You only do things because there’s a reason behind it. And - and - there’s also how you treat me! You’re always so loving even though you get embarrassed - even if you always look so cute when you are - and you always like to surprise me with cakes that you make sometimes, the way you take care of me is amazing, you never say no if I need you to tie my shoes, if I ever feel sad you make sure to make me happy again, whenever I take a siesta you always carry me to bed, even though I cry a lot you never yell at me for crying… and you know what the best part is?” He barely paused as he spoke, before Ludwig could answer his question. “How gentle you are when we make love.” At this, Ludwig began to become flustered, struggling to maintain their eye contact. “You know it’s true. You always ask me if I’m okay and you always check if anything hurts and you always kiss me a lot and the way you look at me is always so sweet.”

He quickly tilted his head up to sneak a quick kiss from the German, the blush on his face becoming more prominent. The soft glow of their lamp was what guided them.

“Feliciano…”

“What? You know I mean it!”

He gave the other more gentle kisses; on his nose, cheeks, lips, and even one on his forehead. Continuing with showing how much he loved the man in front of him, he made his kisses more languid, deciding to only stay on his mouth. 

They grew breathless, Feliciano opening his mouth to guide Ludwig to deepen their kiss. Lifting his hips to reach his boyfriend's height, their teeth clacked, making the Italian giggle. They separated for a breath, but before Feliciano could do anything else, Ludwig dove in for another kiss, somehow deepening it even further.

Their breath continued growing heavy, Ludwig beginning to trail the kisses around his boyfriend's chin and then to his neck. As he unbuttoned the top button of his pyjama shirt, it opened to reveal sun kissed collarbones. With growing temptation he nibbled and sucked at the warm skin, successfully leaving a red mark that would become a bruise the next day.

Feliciano was beginning to grow impatient with how slow Ludwig was, and it showed with how he was nearly squirming around on his lap.

"Hng... Luddy..."

With a wordless reply, Ludwig swiftly unbuttoned the rest of the shirt while continuing to lower his kisses without a hitch. Both felt their growing erections nearly grinding on each other, Ludwig’s hidden in a tent in his loose pants while the other’s in plain view. The Italian’s groans grew loud as he began to grind on the German. Continuing with what he meant to do before becoming distracted, he lowered himself to face Feliciano’s chest, raising his hands to be just underneath his underarms, his left thumb beginning to idly circle one of pink nipples. As soon they became pert, while one hand continued to circle the bump, Ludwig’s mouth began to suckle on the one that had been left alone. With overly sensitive nerves, Feliciano began to mewl as Ludwig continued to suckle and even bite onto his nub.

“Ah! Ludwig! S-stop…”

Hearing the request that they both knew he didn’t mean, Ludwig lifted his head up. Feliciano’s eyes were slightly lidded, with his cheeks flushed and his mouth parted a little as he lightly panted. There was a confused and almost exasperated expression on his face.

“Wh-why did you stop?” 

“Because you had told me to do so.”

At this, Feliciano began to pout.

“Hmm? Did you not want me to?” 

Feliciano released a slight gasp as Ludwig began to tweak both nipples with his thumb and index fingers. They began to kiss again, a little sloppier than how it had originally been, until Feliciano separated with a gasp.

“But I wa- ah!- wanted something else…”

Ludwig connected their mouths again, until it hit him.

Oh.

Feliciano never really was the patient type of person.

Blindly reaching over to his own bedside table, he tried to search for any lube he could find (which he should have since he had recently bought some more, all specially scented at Feliciano's request). A whine was heard as they separated once again to be able to properly scour his drawers for what he couldn’t find. Feliciano ended up helping in the search, murmuring about wanting to use the one that smelled sweet. Right before they were beginning to grow impatient, Ludwig found the one close to what Feliciano had wanted. 

Chocolate scented.

Placing the clear bottle near them, Ludwig’s hand trailed down to his partner’s growing erection. Or, at least, it tried to before Feliciano’s own stopped him.

“It’s not fair.” 

Ludwig only looked at him with confusion.

“I don’t have any clothes on but you do. I wanna feel you Luddy! I wanna make you feel good too!” He began to tug at the pyjama bottoms, alerting Ludwig as to what exactly was wanted.

Quickly lifting Feliciano off of his lap to practically wiggle out of his pants and briefs, his partner didn’t hesitate to immediately return to the welcoming lap with a wide smile on his face once the clothing was out of sight and out of mind.

Kissing once again, their hips and erections grinded, letting them release a moan and groan in unison. With Ludwig taking the first move, he began to slowly pump Feliciano. 

“Ah… Ludwig…”

Feliciano created a mirror image and began to help his boyfriend with his own standing cock. Drawing out the movements, his hand remained closer to the head, thumb rubbing languidly against the tip. Precum dribbled from both of them, slicking their hands with the clear substance.

“Hng… Fe-Feliciano…”

Kissing each other in only pure lust, Feliciano nibbled on Ludwig’s lip, tugging on it as they began to gain a growing rythme. In unison, they began to follow each other’s movements, Ludwig keeping his reactions in better control than how Feliciano had been keeping up. His hips were beginning to grind a little more in search of heat, his little groans and moans becoming louder and unkempt. Separating from their heated kiss, a single strand of spit keeping them connected, Feliciano could only begin to nearly beg as to what he wanted.

“Ludd-y! Lu-ludwig, please!”

Hastily grabbing the nearby bottle of lube as he nodded in understanding, a pop of a cap and the smell of milk chocolate flooded the room. Reminded of what he needed as well, Ludwig began to search for a condom he could use (hopefully something that didn’t smell as strong as the lube, or if it would at least compliment the smell).

“No, wait! I don’t want you to use a condom.” He tilted his head up to give a quick kiss, the heat of his heavy breath present on his cheek as he whispered, “I wanna feel you.”

The strong feeling of his flustered face could be seen as a fraction of how bright it truly was because of the low light near them. Not finding any words to show his compliance, he instead closed his drawers and began to pour some of the lube on his finger. It slowly dripped down his hand as Feliciano began to lift his hips by bending his knees.

Gently rubbing his middle finger around the tight ring of muscles, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s shoulders, his eyebrows furrowing together. Slowly inserting one of his slick fingers, Feliciano groaned slightly, but only urged Ludwig to continued his actions. Prodding his finger a bit more, he nudged his index around the slowly stretched out space to join the other. Creating a scissoring motion at a slow pace, Ludwig noticed that Feliciano had begun to chew on his bottom lip, the furrow in his brow increasing as his eyes stayed shut.

Gently kissing the other’s lips, Ludwig made sure to get his boyfriend to open his eyes. 

"Feliciano, do you want me to continue?"

Struggling to say anything, he nodded for a 'yes'. With a smile, Ludwig kept eye contact with Feliciano. His eyes were lidded, and tears were prickling them, threatening to fall. Nonetheless, Ludwig continued to move his fingers to stretch his partner and he began to kiss him, letting the Italian take the lead as he began to insert the third and last finger to be used.

As all three began to move inside of him, with shaky hands, Feliciano poured the sugar scented lube onto his palms as he prepared the German’s rather large cock. Feeling the digits spread him from the inside, his breath was becoming heavy as he continued to pump the dick in front of him.

While Ludwig searched for a certain spot, with a hitch of his own breath when Feliciano’s hands tightened, his back arched as he released a cry of pleasure, Ludwig knew he had found what he had been looking for, making sure to remember where it was. Of course, making an assurance that it was there as he lightly rubbed against it a few more times, feeling no guilt as he milked the moans that he was rewarded with.

As he directed Feliciano to be positioned above of his erection, two fingers making sure to keep him stretched, he was slowly lowered. Holding on to him by his quiver thighs and hips, Feliciano lowered enough to completely envelope Ludwig in an overwhelming heat. With Ludwig struggling to keep calm, he did his best to keep as still as possible until his lover would begin to move. His grip on the pudgy hips tightened a bit, creating indents on the soft skin, but not tight enough to create crescent shaped nail marks.

Heavy breaths filled the air, both waiting for one to move, Feliciano being the first to do so. The movements were only slight, gentle moves as he slowly glided his hips up and down by fractions at a time. Ludwig continued to try to remain as still as possible, trying his best to not simply ram into his lover (as much as he would love to do so, Feliciano always came before that). 

The soft moans from the little Italian grew louder, and as one hand left Ludwig's shoulders to cover his mouth, they became muffled but still were just as loud. His thighs continued to tremble as he moved quicker and was nearly bouncing in his lover's lap. Taking the haphazardous movements into consideration, Ludwig began to grind his hips up into Feliciano's entrance. 

Their moves began to grow and conform into a rhythm, Ludwig lifting his hips as Felciano grinded down on them. Ludwig encased the other's in his own, delving his tongue to nearly wrestle with the other. As they grew sloppy, the hand covering Feliciano's mouth could no longer muffle the moans escaping him.

"Ah, a-ah! Ludw-ig! Ah... go faster... pl-ease!"

Hearing his lover's pleas for pleasure, Ludwig took action. Surprising Felciano as he released a yelp from being moved too quickly, the German took hold of his hips, and flipped them vertically, making Feliciano lay on the bed as Ludwig pounded into him, never having lost their rhythm even though they changed positions.

"Ah! Oh my god! Lu-ah!-wig! Dio mio, per favore!"

"Hng... ah... Feliciano!"

As he continued to nearly ram into his lover underneath him, Feliciano wrapped his soft thighs around his partner's hips, in attempts to keep them as close as possible.

Reminded as to what he tried to keep track of only minutes ago, Ludwig tried to line himself up as best as he could manage, successfully pounding the Italian's prostate.

His back arched up in pleasure, Feliciano's moans turned into screams of pure bliss as he was continuously fucked with a burning passion. Arms wrapping around the other's shoulders, the nails of his hands beginning to scratch at the skin below them, leaving red marks in their paths, the burning sensation they both were feeling was beginning to intensify.

"Ah! Ludwig! Ludwig! Io sono cosi vicino! Per favore, no-oh!-n si fermano!"

"Oh gott, Feliciano!"

Grabbing the italian's forgotten erection into his gruff hands, Ludwig began to pump in time to his thrusts that still constantly aimed for the other's prostate. Although, from the way that his name was continuously screamed at nothing and everything and how Feliciano's back refused to straighten itself, Ludwig was assured that he was staying accurate.

Both knew that they were oh so close to finishing, and by the way their moves only grew even more frantic than ever, it was increasingly obvious. Giving each other sloppy kisses that were less than accurate, Ludwig instead trailed them down to the deliciously tanned collarbones that laid before him. Sucking on multiple areas, never staying in the spot for a long time, biting on a little section with the Italian's neck was his undoing.

Giving a final scream as his back arched incredibly while hands scratched at Ludwig's back and his legs squeezed at the German's hips, he came in quick and hot spurts of cum.

As his partner received a white hot finish, Ludwig was able to achieve his own happy ending as he felt his lover tighten around him. Unable to pull out quick enough, let alone manage to think straight enough to do so, he came in Feliciano. His moan filled the air as he did so, accompanied by Feliciano's quick gasps and heavy panting due to all of the overwhelming sensation's around them.

Still trying to even his breathing, Ludwig pulled himself out of the Italian, and then held him and moved them back to the head of the bed, both complete messes. With both of them cuddling up to each other, Feliciano's head burrowed into Ludwig's shoulder, and his head rested atop of Feliciano's, they remained in a loving atmosphere.

Feliciano's giggle took attention away from that and over to him.

Ludwig gave him a confused look as Feliciano leaned up to Ludwig's ear.

He whispered. "You came inside me." The smile on his face refused to leave, and the heavy blush on Ludwig's face was a new arrival.

How his boyfriend could say such things without getting embarrassed was beyond Ludwig.

"Hehe... I liked it though." The grip in their hug emphasized his feelings. He continued to whisper, "You should do it more often."

Ludwig's face was officially red, and Feliciano didn't seem to care at all. 

Giving a kiss to Ludwig's chin. He began to speak in a bit more serious manner. "Do you still feel bad, Luddy?"

Ludwig returned the question with a soft sigh and smile. "No, Feliciano. Thank you."

"Yay! I'm so happy you feel better! I mean, it would be so bad if you stayed sad over that since usually it doesn't get to you like that so easily, but we had sex and that made you feel better and I mean, I'm gonna smell like chocolate for a couple of days and I know you will too, but at least you're happy now, right!?"

"Yes." Ludwig then had gotten up from the bed and leaned over to carry his boyfriend, feeling somewhat brave. "How about we go take a shower and get cleaned up?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we take a bath together?"

"Sure, Feliciano. You can even pick what bubbles you want."

"Yay! I want the vanilla ones!"

"Alright, Feliciano." 

They exchanged a gentle kiss before entering the bathroom together, Ludwig continuing to have a soft smile peek through his neutral expression.


End file.
